


Elara

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts: Pet and Peppermint***Mari’s internal thoughts are in italics***
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 1





	Elara

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Justin questioned, his thumb caressed Mari’s hand as they walked.

_ Hmm… I want to tell you because I’m sooo excited; but, also a little nervous. What if you hate her? More importantly… what if she hates you? So, no? _

“We’re almost there,” Mari offered. “Promise!”

“Isn’t this where Ali and Sam live?” Justin looked curiously down the quiet city street.

_ Okay, now or never. _

“Yes, that’s where we're going,” Mari explained, her pulse quickening with each step.

“Why keep that a surprise?” Justin wondered as they stopped in front of their friends’ door. 

“I know we only recently decided to see where this leads,” Mari began, her voice shaking a little. “But, I thought I owed you the truth… I have a daughter.”

“Ohh,” Justin expressed, his eyes widening. “I didn’t… wow...sorry...I...”

_ Priceless.  _

Justin cleared his throat, obviously taken aback. “Not to say that...What I mean is… I appreciate your honesty.”

_ I’m sorry, you’re adorable when you’re flustered. This is too much fun to ruin just yet.  _

“Do you want to meet her?” Mari questioned nervously.

“Umm… Are you sure? I mean? Isn’t it a little early? Are we ready for that?” Justin asked anxiously. Mari was sure all the color was draining from his face with each question.

“I think it’s important, especially if we want to have a future,” Mari admitted, trying to hide her smile.

“Okay,” Justin scratched the back of his neck. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is!” Mari knocked on the townhouse door. 

Before Ali could greet her house guests, a noticeable black and white blur sprinted toward them. Mari knelt down and scooped up the border collie pup. “Hi, sweetheart. I want you to meet my friend, Justin! Can you say hi to Justin, Elara?” 

“Woof!” Elara barked and wagged her tail. 

“That’s my good girl,” Mari cooed. The border collie licked her cheek, sniffing the peppermint chapstick on her lips. Mari turned to Justin, who was still processing everything.

“I’m sorry,” Mari laughed. “You’re too much fun to toy with. This is my, Elara.”

_ Uh, oh! What’s that face for? Please like her! I’m sorry for teasing you! _

Justin’s face was unreadable as he narrowed his eyes toward the dog. He moved closer to Elara and lowered his voice. “It’s nice to meet you. Hopefully, you are nicer than your mommy. She likes to play tricks on people.” 

Elara panted happily as Justin scratched between her ears. 

“I think she likes you!” Mari exclaimed her eyes shimmering with joy. 

“You’re lucky I love dogs or I might just be a little upset with your deception!” Justin confessed, before returning his attention to Elara. “You are a sweet girl!”

“Arf!” Elara responded as Justin continued petting her.


End file.
